Self-Organizing Networks (SON) are networks capable of any or all of automatic self-configuration, self-optimization, or self-healing. Recent developments of SON have centered on radio access networks, but any sort of network may be developed into an SON, such as a smart energy grid system or a medical health system. For radio access networks, such as telecommunication networks, self-configuration may include use of “plug-and-play” techniques for automatically configuring and integrating new base stations into the networks. Self-optimization includes automatic adjustments of base station parameters based on performance indicators. Self-healing may also involve automatic adjustments of base station parameters. For instance, a neighboring base station may be automatically re-configured to support users of a failed base station.
Tools have been developed for radio access networks implementing SON technologies. Such tools may include performance management tools, radio frequency (RF) planning tools, automatic frequency planning tools, rehoming tools, or automatic cell planning tools. Each of these tools is entirely self-contained and handles everything from interfacing directly with network components to retrieve measurements and configure parameters, to smart analysis of and decisions regarding measurements and configurations, to presentation of users of relevant information. Because each tool is self-contained while performing many of the same tasks, there is a great amount of redundancy across the tools, and a heightened burden on tool developers, thereby hindering adoption of SON.